


Adventures in Skyrim

by Ninjababe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to document bits and pieces of my character, Viresse La Crosse, as she adventures through the cold of Skyrim. I've been posting them on my LJ, and since they're small, I turned the first 7 into one chapter. Minor spoilers at last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I decided to document bits and pieces of my character, Viresse La Crosse, as she adventures through the cold of Skyrim. Minor spoilers. So far, the only spoiler is the name of the villian in the Mage's College questline... If you don't want to know, don't read Part 7, which is the last part of this post...
> 
> Please comment. I like comments...

Part 1

Viresse La Crosse exited the barracks at Solitude only to be stopped by a door guard.

"Did you know that..." the guard started to gossip.

Viresse blinked and checked the time with her magical time piece. It *had* only been a few minutes since she had talked to the Legion.

"How the *hell* did you find that out so quickly?" she exclaimed, staring at the guard.

The guard blinked and then looked stern. "There's no need for that language, missee. And, news travels quicker than a fireball..."

-

 _I completed a quest goal, left the Legion barracks in Solitude, and the first words out of the guards mouth was about the quest goal I just finished. Wow... I knew gossip was fast, but... wow!_

\-----

Part 2

Viresse La Crosse hid behind a boulder, cradling her burnt arm against her chest. Panting, she peeked out to see the dragon staring at her hiding spot. Knowing she was about to die, she pulled out her mystic book and flipped to the 'USE ONLY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO ENTER OBLIVION. NOT THE PLANE, THE STATE OF BEING! REALLY! WE MEAN IT' section of the book.

Looking at the words printed there, she nodded and took a deep breath. Looking back at the dragon, she said the words guaranteed to kill anything.

No effect.

"What the -bleep-!" Viresse shouted as the dragon sent flames at her again. "It was supposed to work!"

Then, she noticed the small print in her book. 'not guaranteed to work against dragons due to the nature of their size and souls. sorry.'

Cursing in many languages, she stuffed her mystic book back into her backpack and ran from the now too hot boulder and started to search for another hiding spot to heal herself for the next round of trying-to-kill-the-dragon-before-it-makes-her-toasty.

-

 _In the Elder Scroll games, there's this neat little console cheat code that'll kill a being. You can then rifle the body without worrying about people thinking you're a murderer._

 _The code works in Skyrim. I tried it. Stupid mark wouldn't go into a shadowy area so I could stab him a few times to collect my assassination money. -grumble grumble-_

 _It just wouldn't work on dragons._

\-----

Part 3

Viresse La Crosse gave a mighty swing of her trusty frost-enchanted blade, Chillrend, and giggled a bit as the cave bear was killed with that one stroke.

She knew the bear was dead, because she was able to pull the pelt off it's cooling body. However...

"By the Gods!" she exclaimed as she saw the now dead bear was walking around the cave. "Am I being plagued by Sheogorath?"

Deciding she didn't want to know if the Daedric Prince of Madness liked her (or hated her) enough to play with her mind, she quickly ran to the back of the cave where the papers she was looking for lay and left the cave, and the wandering, skinless, undead bear, behind.

-

 _That just happened to me. Killed a bear, it said I could search it, but the bear was still wandering around. Creepy._

\-----

Part 4

Viresse La Crosse breathed a sigh of relief. She had snuck two people out of a highly secured dungeon wearing a ball gown and armed with only a pair of daggers. "Go me!" she crowed to herself.

She herded her protectees out of the secret exit to the wilds of Skyrim. Only for them to start screaming.

"DRAGON!"

"Well, -bleep-!" Viresse exclaimed as she pulled out her totally non-magical daggers and prepared to face the oh-so-inconvenient dragon.

-

 _True story. I snuck into a dungeon through a party, slip out the secret exit with two others only to have a random dragon show up. I have a formal gown on and was armed with a pair of daggers._

 _Barely lived._

\-----

Part 5

Viresse La Crosse paused in killing the frost troll in front of her to cast soul trap. Had to keep Chilllrend powered up of course... She killed the troll with her next thrust.

Suddenly, her vision wavered. Instead of seeing the snowy mountainscape around her, she saw a white field with words, lines, and blue dots down one side. She heard a word whispered as she woke up. "eudora"

Shaking her head to clear the fog, Viresse double checked that her soul gem was full. Sheathing her swords, she decided to pause her current quest and high tail it to Solitude. "Any quest the Divine request is worth it. If only so they can stop Sheogorath before I go totally insane."

-

 _I forgot to close my email program, Eudora, while playing Skyrim. It has a bad tendency to switch from whatever program you're in back to Eudora. Was happily killing things and suddenly, email! Bad part of it is that most of the time, it crashes the game. Luckily, I'm a compulsive saver..._

\-----

Part 6

Viresse La Crosse paused as she jogged through the town of Riverwood. "Ooo! Melons!"

Looking around, she searched for someone to buy the melons from. After all, the winery at home would love to have the melons to make their super-secret family recipe.

Then, pausing, Viresse gave herself a shake. She was in Skyrim, quite a few months journey to home. The melons would rot by the time they got home.

So, Viresse continued her jog out of town.

-

 _I was moving through a town, I saw some melons and thought. "Score! I need those in Farmville!"_

\-----

Part 7

Here

be

the

spoiler...

Viresse La Crosse gave a mighty swing of her frost-enhanced sword. No effect. Well, except for the evil sorcerer to laugh manically. "Fine," Viresse muttered. "Take this." Pulling the Staff of Manus off her back, she cast it's magic on the evil doer. No effect. Turning to the Eye of Manus, she tried the magic again. No effect. "Why won't you die?"

Ancano sneered. "I am invincible, puny Imperial. Watch, helpless, as I destroy you, then the world! I will remake it in my image, and all shall tremble before me and the mighty -something or another elves that just appeared out of nowhere in the 200 years since the Oblivion crisis-"

Viresse blinked, paused, sheathed her weapons, and took out her handy, dandy player's guide. "Just a sec. My mystic book that I stubbed my toe on a few weeks ago probably has something to say about this."

Ancano paused in his scenery chewing. "A mystic book? Really? And, you stubbed your toe on it. Truly miraculous. A gift from the Gods themselves, obviously." Giving himself a shake, he started to sneer again. "I'll have to pry it from your cold, dead hands after I kill you."

"Uh huh..." Viresse muttered distractedly as she flipped through her book. "Ah, here we go." Reading intently and making 'hmm' noises, she nodded. Shutting the book and putting it back into her pack, she pulled Chillrend and the Staff of Manus back out. Smiling ferally, she stated, "Right, dude. Let's rock."


End file.
